The invention relates to RIBs, rigid-hull inflatable boats, and more particularly to improvements in deck drainage and construction.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts relating to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,338, incorporated herein by reference.
A RIB, rigid-hull inflatable boat, includes an inflatable tube having a general U-shape with a forward end at the bight of the U and trailing sides extending rearwardly therefrom along the legs of the U. A molded plastic hull, typically rotationally molded, is nested within the tube and attached thereto. The hull has right and left sides extending along the tube, a transom extending between the right and left sides for mounting an outboard motor, and a drain extending through the transom. The hull has a lower surface and an upwardly facing deck spanning between the right and left sides for supporting the occupants.
In one aspect of the present invention, a gutter drainage system is provided in the deck for channeling water to the drain. In another aspect, a deck construction is provided for mounting a removable floor insert. In other aspect, improved hull constructional structure is provided, including transom reinforcement permitting flexure. Other aspects will be apparent in view of the following detailed description.